Cyborg
Cyborg is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power user. Biography Part man, part machine, Victor Stone is able to shift his cybernetic body parts into whatever tech he requires. A member of the Justice League, Cyborg is one of crime’s most formidable enemies. Regime Cyborg’s fellow Teen Titans did not survive Superman’s rise to power. This trauma, coupled with the influence of other, more experienced heroes, led Cyborg to become one of the oppressive regime’s enforcers. Injustice Comic Cyborg first appears answering Batman's priority call to all Justice League members, asking about the identity of the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker. He is not present when Metropolis is destroyed. Cyborg next appears in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons, and after hearing of the Kent's kidnapping and listening to her passionate speech about Superman's current actions in the face of his tragedies, he is the first to step forward and agree to help, saying, "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." He then sets the teleporter for Central City to go find the Flash's Rogues and the location of Mirror Master. Cyborg himself battles Captain Boomerang while demanding Mirror Master's location. When they learn the villain's location at the villain's bar World's End, Cyborg waits outside with the other heroes while Wonder Woman and Flash go inside to get Mirror Master. Cyborg is next seen calling flyers from the League to save a Japanese fleet from an attack from Atlanteans in the southern seas. He gives them coordinates and a plan of action. Cyborg appears alongside Superman and Wonder Woman as they return Two-Face to Arkham Asylum and ready to take the other paitents when they are confronted by Batman and Nightwing. Injustice: Gods Among Us Cyborg first appears defending the Watchtower alongside Nightwing and Raven against Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman. After Batman arrives to assist them, he and Cyborg receive a warning signal about the Joker setting up a nuclear bomb in the center of Metropolis. After Batman, the Joker, and several of the Justice League members are teleported a parallel dimension, Cyborg, Superman and the Flash begin working tirelessly to locate them and bring them back. In the parallel dimension, Cyborg is shown having joined Superman's One Earth regime and subsequently undergone enhancements to his body. Green Lantern encounters him and the Regime's Raven on the Ferris Aircraft facility torturing their dimension's Deathstroke, who refused the amnesty offered to him by the High Councilor Superman. Green Lantern confronts the two, causing them confusion at first due to his change of uniform color from the Yellow Lantern they know. After Raven is defeated by Green Lantern, Cyborg confronts him but is beaten. Back in the Justice League's Watchtower, Cyborg and the Flash manage to locate the alternate dimension where their allies were sent and plan to use the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill to pull them back into their dimension. Upon making the necessary modifications, they put their plan into motion. However, the inter-dimensional gateway belonging to the Insurgents activates at the same time, pulling Cyborg into their dimension, where he's needed to repair the kryptonite weapon Batman built to use against Superman. After encountering Deathstroke and Lex Luthor in the Insurgency's hideout, Cyborg misinterprets their intentions and attacks them. He fights them both to a standstill until Batman's counterpart and the members of the Justice League arrive and explain the situation to him. When Superman's counterpart announces that the displaced Batman will be executed publicly on Stryker's Island, the Insurgency forms a plan to rescue him using the Watchtower's teleporter. Disguising himself as his counterpart, Cyborg infiltrates the Hall of Justice in order to gain access to the Watchtower, grudgingly accompanied by Deathstroke, who Cyborg doesn't trust, regardless of their lack of history. Cyborg goes to activate the teleporter, when it suddenly activates, bringing Catwoman into the Hall. She greets Cyborg, believing him to be his counterpart, but grows suspicious when he uncharacteristically greets her back. She confirms this suspicion by implying that the two of them are involved with each other, causing Cyborg to play along, unaware that she's lying. His cover blown, Catwoman deactivates Cyborg's disguise and attacks him. He manages to defeat her, only to have his legs remotely locked up by his counterpart, who sends for backup from Wonder Woman, unaware that he's speaking to her displaced counterpart. The two Cyborgs start remotely hacking each other's systems simultaneously, ending in a stalemate. Deciding to settle this like men, the two fight one on one, ending in defeat for the Regime's Cyborg. Their way clear, Cyborg and Deathstroke teleport to the Watchtower, where Cyborg easily takes control of the teleporter using his counterpart's stolen security protocols. However, Deathstroke overloads the Watchtower's reactor as an act of revenge against Superman, jeopardizing the mission and giving the Insurgents only 90 minutes to complete their mission. Once they've secured the displaced Batman, Cyborg teleports them to safety despite a brief malfunction in the teleporter's system. Their mission complete, Cyborg teleports himself and everyone else in the Watchtower to safety, just before the reactor explodes, destroying the Watchtower. In the wake of the attack on Stryker's and the death of Luthor, the Regime's Superman announces to the council his intentions to destroy Metropolis and Gotham to set an example. He orders his Cyborg and Raven to take control of media broadcasts so the entire world can see it. When the Regime begins their attack on Gotham, the displaced Cyborg fights alongside the Insurgents in the defense of Gotham. In the epilogue, Cyborg is shown visiting Lex Luthor's grave, where he places the chestpiece of Luthor's battle suit as homage to their fallen comrade. Meanwhile his counterpart is taken into custody with the rest of Superman's accomplices. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength *Enhanced toughness *Able to interface with any computer *Can create teleport tubes *Living weapon Intro/Outro Intro: A portal opens showing a destroyed city and Cyborg steps out of it. It closes, and he looks at his arm cannon as it changes back into his normal arm and hand, then adopts his fighting stance. Outro: Cyborg Says "Don't Mess with the best!" then slams his fist on the ground, creating a digital orb of light around him. The orb collapses and he disappears. Gameplay Character Trait 'Repair Circuit: '''Cyborg's character trait is the ability to regenerate health. The longer the button is held, the more health Cyborg regenerates. Move List Basic Attacks: *Power Knee *Left Field *Touchdown Combo Attacks: *Android *Humanity *Lost Faith *Sideline Special Moves: *Nova Blaster *Air Nova Blaster *Power Fist *Techno Tackle *Sonic Disruptor *Target Acquired Super Move '''Target Lock: '''Cyborg transforms his upper body into a giant laser cannon and blasts the opponent away. Ending After Superman's defeat, Cyborg led the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to flush out remnents of the High Councilor's regime. The Fortress was well defended, the battle intense. Cyborg was forced to use unfamiliar Kryptonian tools to make repairs to his damaged cybernetics. Enhanced with the alien technology, Cyborg found he could communicate with Superman's androids and order them to apprehend the opposition. With his army of super androids, Cyborg will bring justice to the world. Quotes *"Boo-yah!" *"It's the none of your damn business alarm." *"About to get real up in here!" -Clash with any Character *"Time for your ass-whooping!" -Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna beat you up." -Clash with any Character *"You're on the wrong team." -Clash with Cyborg *"Thanks for the pep-talk, coach." -Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"You won't win, Slade." -Clash with Deathstroke *"And you're pure scum." -Clash with Deathstroke *"I'm still warming up." -Clash with Nightwing *"This isn't practice, Dick." -Clash with Nightwing *"Little man!" -Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Too much Trigon for breakfast?" -Clash with Raven *"Lights out, birdie." -Clash with Raven Costumes Default Cyborg's costume is comprised of a metal exoskeleton. Half of his face and the underside of his arms are left bare. He has a red glowing circle in the middle of his chest and he can transform his exoskeleton into different weapons at will. Regime Cyborg has a more advanced robotic exoskeleton and has flashing red lights on his eye, arms, chest and has flashing red wires. He wears this as a member of the Regime. Trivia *Cyborg is voiced by Khary Payton, who voiced him in the animated version of ''Teen Titans and currently voices the character in Teen Titans Go. **When performing Cyborg's taunt, he says "BOOYAH!" which was his catchphrase in the Teen Titans animated series. *Cyborg often calls Deathstroke by his real name Slade, which is what he is referred to in the ''Teen Titans ''animated series. Gallery Screenshots Cyborg VS 001.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Cyborg Cyborg VS 002.jpg|Batman vs Cyborg CyborgProfilePic.jpg|Cyborg Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Cyborg 1.jpg Cyborg 2.jpg sad panda.png|Cyborg Cyborg 3.jpg Cyborg 4.jpg Cyborg 5.jpg Cyborg Super Move.jpg Cyborg Art.jpg|Concept Art Cyborg 6.jpg Aquaman Super Move.jpg Cyborg 7.jpg Cyborg 8.jpg Cyborg 9.jpg Cyborg 10.jpg|Aquaman vs Cyborg Cyborg 11.jpg Cyborg 12.jpg Cyborg 13.jpg Cyborg 14.jpg Cyborg 15.jpg Cyborg 16.jpg|Booyah! Cyborg 17.jpg|Booyah!!! Cyborg 18.jpg|Super Move Cyborg 19.jpg Cyborg 20.jpg Cyborg 21.jpg Cyborg 22.jpg Cyborg 23.jpg|Cyborg vs Nightwing Cyborg 24.jpg Batman and Cyborg.jpg Injustice HQ Cyborg.jpg CybprgScreenRound1.jpg 5e6d024b9954db06942299be07e06ef9.jpg CyborgAvatarCostume.png|Cyborg Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Super Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg CyborgCardiOS.png Cyborg Regime Injustice- iOS.jpg Cyborg in Injustice Moblie.jpg cyborgca.jpg|Concept art for Cyborg. Videos Regime. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Regime Member Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Insurgence Member